


Sexercise

by cuddlesome



Category: Ring Fit Adventure (Video Game)
Genre: Animate Object, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Muteness, Object Insertion, Other, Ring being pedantic about anatomy and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: It's a valid way to work out, look it up.
Relationships: Ring (Ring Fit Adventure)/Female Player Character (Ring Fit Adventure)
Kudos: 12





	Sexercise

**Author's Note:**

> Silly thing my friend suggested I write.

“Are you not feeling up to a run today?” Ring asks.

His trainee shakes her head.

“Would you rather go play a game at a gym?”

She shakes her head.

“How about we fight some monsters?”

She shakes her head emphatically.

“If you’re too sore from yesterday, you should have said so,” he scolds. “You shouldn’t push it.”

She waves her hands and pantomimes that she isn’t too sore, just not in the mood.

“Well, maybe we should try something different.” He floats down beside where she sits on the ground.

They sit in silence for a while, interrupted only by Ring’s hemming and hawing. Then he shoots up into the air.

“I know!” He turns to her, excitement gleaming in his jeweled eyes. “You know what’s a really fun way to work out? Sex!”

Her jaw drops. She stares at him, stupefied. It feels wrong to hear him proclaim it so baldly.

He continues on, undeterred. “You can really work up a sweat and involve a lot of muscle groups. Masturbation is also a great way to relieve stress.”

It could work. Maybe. She bites her lip, then nods.

“Great!”

She gets far away from the trail on the off-chance someone will come along. She’s skeptical she’ll be able to vent her feelings with her talkative partner watching. Still, with his encouragement she strips off her carefully matched Sunset Runner clothes.

“Oh, your pectoral muscles are supporting your breast tissue nicely,” Ring comments. “And your nipples are getting hard because of smooth muscle cells in your skin that contract when it’s cold.”

She crosses her arms over her chest.

“Sorry! Thought you’d want to know.”

She gingerly sits down on top of where she laid her clothes down in the grass. 

He makes every bit of intimacy a biology lesson.

“You’ll want to start by stimulating yourself." 

She rolls her eyes—he acts like she’s never done it before—but obliges.

“Think of arousing things, like big, thick quadriceps and adductors.” At her look, he adds, “What? I think they’re pretty!”

She huffs a laugh but continues to follow his advice. Her eyes fall shut and she has an even easier time up until she hears Ring's voice again.

“Your heart rate is really high! Are you feeling okay? Oh, and you’re very lubricated,” Ring observes as if he’s talking about the weather. 

Her face burns with embarrassment. She opens her eyes to glare at him.

Ring either doesn't notice or doesn't care about her reaction to his running commentary.

“This power hasn’t really been relevant to our adventure so far, but—“

And suddenly, in a flash of gold, Ring is the size of, well, a ring; the sort that can be worn.

“Let me just—“

And he’s inside of her vagina. She gasps as he moves to adjust himself and grows in size enough to press against her walls.

“Perfect! This’ll be great resistance training.” His voice is more than loud enough to carry through the small opening. “Let’s keep going.”

Hesitantly, she begins rubbing on her clitoris. Her muscles ripple around Ring.

“Remember to breathe,” he coaches as if nothing has changed. “Squeeze!”

She clenches her muscles. The slight intrusion of Ring’s body, subtle as it is, makes a difference.

“One, two, one, two, one, two!"

In no time at all she's coming, muscles spasming, but he doesn't let up.

"Come on, twenty more!" And when she reaches twenty: "Halfway there!"

It almost seems like he's adding more reps in and she's just too out of it to keep track. She comes again and again until she's too exhausted to continue. She goes limp, twitching with the aftershocks. 

Ring shrinks, pulls free, and returns to his usual size to hover over her.

“You okay?”

She grabs his cushioned sides, pulls him close, and kisses him, juices and all. His little golden face absorbed some of the warmth from her insides.

“Whoa! I guess you liked that workout, huh?”

She kisses him again in answer.

He grins at her. “We should hit the showers. I’m almost too shiny and beautiful right now.”


End file.
